


target, aim, shoot [m] — EPILOGUE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [38]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: EPILOGUE. . .
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	target, aim, shoot [m] — EPILOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> my dear readers and lovers of target, aim, shoot!! you have reached the epilogue! thank you for supporting and loving this series,, i treasure it so much and i've enjoyed writing this!! i know the last few chapters have been a bit slack ngl but it's just due to me starting the sequel!!! 
> 
> please look forward to the sequel that should be released in the next week or so!!

. . . **SIX MONTHS LATER**

— J.JEWELS 

  * INCREASE IN SALE RATES
  * JUNG JAEHYUN AS CEO
  * JEWELLERY LINE/COLLECTION DESIGNED BY JAEHYUN; " _FOR YOU_ " DEDICATED TO Y/N
  * BRANCHES OPENED INTERNATIONALLY IN GERMANY, UNITED KINGDOM, SWITZERLAND



— N.C.T

  * NEW STAFF HIRED FOR N.C.T
  * Y/N OFFICIALLY POSITIONED AS LEADING UNDERBOSS
  * GOVERNMENT REVEAL WORKING WITH AN ORGANISATION
  * LEE TAEYONG RE-OPENS _DIAMANT_ IN PARIS, FRANCE



— CHARACTERS

  * Y/N AND JAEHYUN - 10 MONTHS IN A RELATIONSHIP
  * YURI AND TAEYONG - 3 MONTHS IN A RELATIONSHIP
  * JOHNNY FLIES TO CHICAGO FOR 2 MONTHS
  * LAST EXAM RESULTS; HIGHEST SCORE Y/N - 97%
  * YUTA POSITIONED AS UNDERBOSS
  * JISUNG AND CHENLE FLY TO SHANGHAI FOR OPERATION: BOOM
  * JAEHYUN TRAINING FOR BASKETBALL COACH IN UNIVERSITY OF S.M
  * Y/N RECEIVES EMAILS FROM UCLA 
  * Y/N AND JAEHYUN DECIDE TO MOVE INTO ONE APARTMENT TOGETHER



* * *

"There you are," Jaehyun hugged you from behind tightly. "I've been missing you." You blushed when you could hear the giggles and claps that were heard, Jaehyun's co-workers catching the sight of the two of you. You dropped your suitcases and bags on the floor, grinning at Jaehyun's words.

"It's only been a week."

"A week is too long," He kissed your shoulder and you turned around, smiling at him. "How was Paris?"

"It was good," You nodded, inhaling his strong cologne. "It was more like, I was babysitting Jeno and Haechan, but it was fun. I think we should head there soon together."

"I think so too," He intertwined your hands. "You went with Jeno and Haechan?"

"Work purposes." You shrugged. "Not a big deal. I'm just a bit jet lagged but I came here to see you," You questioned yourself as to why he wanted to change topics. There will always be the feeling of guilt lying to your boyfriend. It was simply just flying to Paris to congratulate Taeyong re-opening Diamant, yet you wonder if you tell Jaehyun he would think of something else. But when you wrap your arms around his neck, shivering at Jaehyun's hands running down your waist, your heart races slowly. 

"I missed you." You mumble into his neck. "I hope you're not busy with any meetings right now."

"I've been waiting for you since this morning, angel." His words never fail to make your heart flutter. You pull away with a grin, tugging at his tie. "What? You have other plans now?"

"Possibly." You teased. "First, let me make myself a coffee."

"I can get Yukhei to do that if you want,"

You shake your head. "He must be busy helping you sort files," You giggle. "Is the room in the same corridor?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun nodded. "Nothing's changed here, Y/N. You're acting like you haven't been here in years."

You chuckled. "It would just be more embarrassing if I came into a meeting wanting to make a coffee, you idiot." Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll be right back." You gathered your suitcases and bags and Jaehyun stopped you, "I'll get someone to bring these into my car, don't worry." You nodded, "Alright."

"I'll see you back at my office?"

"With doors locked, blinds shut."

"Got it." Jaehyun winked and gave you a small wave as you walked off. Jaehyun's phone went off and he held it against his hands, eyes awing at the notification. 

**[@lee_taeyong has posted a photo]**

**LOCATION:** Paris, France

 _ **@lee_taeyong:** _DIAMANT @y/n

 _Of course._ Jaehyun scoffed to himself. _Work purposes obviously meant something with Taeyong._

"Hey Mr. CEO, I got a chauffeur to get Y/N's bags in your car," Yukhei, his assistant, pats his back. Once Jaehyun had hired Yukhei as his assistant he was surprised to know how close the both of them got instantly, Yukhei had been close enough to have been invited to usual night outs with Jaehyun's friends.

"I think you should address me more formally," Jaehyun joked, shoving his phone in his pocket. " _Lucas_." Yukhei rolled his eyes at him.

"Something troubling you? You stood there still for like, two minutes."

"You've been watching me for two minutes?" 

"Jaehyun," Yukhei sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing's been happening," Jaehyun shrugged. "Johnny texting me to hang out, that's all. I said yes, if you're free tonight."

"Don't overwork me then. I want beer." Jaehyun laughed at Yukhei.

"I won't." Jaehyun promised.

"Are you not.. with Y/N tonight?"

"I think she's with Seulgi tonight," Jaehyun answered, tensing.

Jaehyun began to walk to his office, steps slow as he let out heavy breaths. He found himself immediately smiling, a wink sent his way when he saw you sitting on his desk, sipping away at your coffee. "You took a long while, Jung."

"I was talking to Yukhei about drinking tonight, aren't you with Seulgi?"

"Yeah, if that's okay," You shrugged. "I'm free for the rest of tomorrow. She still has my spare key to our apartment."

"Ah, no wonder why I thought we had one missing.."

"Whoops, sorry," You turned red. "I'll make it up to you boss, don't worry." You hopped off his desk, the mug gripped tightly in your hands. He watched every movement you made as you placed your mug down, hoping it wouldn't spill. You walked closer to Jaehyun, hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." You whispered.

His lips were instantly greeted with the taste of coffee as he leaned down to kiss you.

"I love you too." 


End file.
